La verdad de un corazón
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Es más fácil romper el corazón cuando la persona que más amas lo hace... Un diálogo entre Road y Lavi, pero muy Laven


Muy bien. Este fic lo descubrí en una de mis tantas libretas de la escuela... tiene la fecha de 29/9/09... ¿WTF? O_O ¿hace tanto tiempo? ¡¿y apenas me di cuenta?! O_OU. En realidad no recuerdo haberlo escrito... pero es mi letra... y tiene notitas que sólo yo pondría, por ejemplo: aquí dice "Jódete maldito Sasuke: ojalá se te haga chiquito y te mueras"... ¡o casi al final! "Laven rifa, algún día haré que seamos las fans dominantes de este asqueroso planeta"... o junto a mi firma "¡Como se me antoja un bombón!" Si... definitivamente yo lo escribí... y me fijé en la hora 23:01... quizá por eso no me acuerdo... pero normalmente escribo a esas horas... hm... esto me está dejando pensar...

En fin. Aquí esta. Al parecer ubicado en el tomo 13 de DGM "La voz de la oscuridad". Es poco, lo sé, pero espero les guste hm

Debería revisar otras libretas... capaz que me encuentro con otros fics.. hm

* * *

"La verdad de un corazón"

Capítulo único

**-El "yo" dentro de mis sueños… ¿sabías que estaba disfrazada así?**

El fondo comenzaba a desvanecerse. Los rostros de las ilusiones se borraban y resbalaban como tinta

**-Tú… al parecer te gusta mucho Allen**

Se había apuñalado, se arriesgó a morir por su propia mano con tal de permanecer conciente… y lo había logrado… pero no significaba una liberación en sí

**-Kukuku… no podrás, Bookman**

Y lo sabía: desde el inicio supo que esto no tendría una victoria, no el en propio sentido de la palabra

**-¿Ahora quien está arrinconado?** – dijo mientras sonreía **-"Esta es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar…"-** pensó

Cierto… la mejor y única decisión que podía tomar… sin embargo no todo era en vano, al menos se llevó a la Noé con él

**-Lo siento…-**entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a evaporarse**- Adiós…**

Ahora que lo pensaba… de lo único que se arrepentía era de fallar como Bookman: al final terminó amando a los humanos que le rodearon, terminó estableciendo vínculos que, curiosamente, le llevaron a ese fin

…

No quería pensar en sus amigos… si lo hacía seguramente querría sobrevivir para volver a verles… y esa era una opción que ya no estaba disponible…

…

Jejeje, ¿Quién lo diría? Jamás pensó que moriría tan joven y en esa situación…

Al menos… le hubiera gustado vivir un poco más… no era mucho pedir

…

Sentía cómo poco a poco perdía la conciencia… y sus ojos que rogaban por cerrarse. Cayó junto a "Allen" aún sosteniendo el puñal…

...

…era increíble que, en esa situación, muriera junto a una Noah que se disfrazaba de su mejor amigo…

Del amigo que, todos los días, agradecía a Dios por haberle conocido…

…

Si hubiera tenido que morir con alguien… sin duda hubiera sido junto a él… y curioso: se le cumpliría el deseo de cierta forma

-**Bookman, Bookman, Bookman**- habló Road**- Es increíble lo que esconden los corazones de las personas, ¿lo sabías?**

¿A que venía eso ahora?

**-Supongo que si** –no tenía nada de malo hablarle, de todas formas morirían juntos **-¿Te gustó lo que viste en el mío?**

**-Jejeje vi muchas cosas –**suspiró **–Te contaré un pequeño secreto: mis disfraces no los escojo al azar… todo depende del corazón que vea**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Mi disfraz de "Allen" no fue por coincidencia, o porque me gustara... lo escogí por tu corazón**

¿Eh?

-**No… entiendo…**

**-Romper el alma de un humano es más fácil cuando la persona que más amas se encarga de ello**

¿Amas…?

**-Bookman… la persona que más amas es a Allen Walker**

…

¿Qué demonios…?

**-Estás de broma**

**-Jajajaja claro que no: vi tu corazón… y él dice que estás enamorado de Allen… no hay ningún error**

**-Yo no…**

**-¿No te sientes feliz cuando está cerca de ti?** –interrumpió **-¿No te preocupas cuando está en una misión y no pudiste acompañarle? ¿No quieres pasar tu vida junto a él?**

**-Yo…**

**-¿No estás pensando en él en estos momentos?**

…

…

…

¿Enamorado….?

…

¿Él…?

…

¿De Allen…?

…

…

Dejó de respirar unos segundos… y pensó...

…

¿Era cierto? ¿Su corazón decía eso? No negaba que las respuestas a las preguntas de Road eran un claro "si"… ¿pero eso era amor?

**-Vi… lo feliz que eras a su lado** – prosiguió con dificultad –**Cada que te sonríe es como si el sol te iluminara… o cuando te habla es como si oyeras el canto de los pájaros… sólo a su lado te olvidas de que eres un Bookman**

Pero él no…

**-Es claro que no te diste cuenta**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Te lo dije: tu corazón me lo mostró… y eso, mi pequeño aprendiz, ni siquiera yo lo puedo negar**

…

…

…

**-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?**

**-Porque voy a morir y tú conmigo…** -sonrió **– Quería entretenerme mientras espero**

**-No te creo… **- los ojos ya se le cerraban **–No creo que mi corazón diga eso…**

**-¿Ah, si? No me extraña: tu educación te ha enseñado que los vínculos con los humanos son efímeros e inútiles… era natural que lo negaras…**

**-Yo no…**

**-Lo amas… amas mucho a Allen… tanto que estuviste dispuesto a morir por él** –su voy comenzaba a apagarse **– Es como si fuera una luz que temes que se apague**

**-Road…**

**-No te culpo… lo que vi me dio a entender que tu amor no es malo… más bien una fortaleza que, al mismo tiempo, te carcome por dentro… jejeje y Tiky decía que yo era la sádica y enferma**

**-Pero…**

**-Vi… cuando descubriste su sangre, en China… sentí tu sufrimiento, tu inutilidad, la desesperación de no haber hecho nada… y también de cómo tu corazón se rompía… pero no sólo eso: las tantas misiones que estuvieron juntos te hicieron feliz, de forma extraña, pero feliz… y ahora mismo sólo quisieras morir viendo sus ojos…**

…

…

Cierto… así era…

…

…

¿Pero eso era amor?

-**Jajajajajajaja un hombre enamorado de otro hombre… me pregunto si su Dios lo permitirá… ¿Y Qué diría la linda Lenalee? ¿O su Orden? Al final sólo resultaron ser unos pecadores… pero… supongo que Allen es simplemente encantador…**

Con que encantador…

**-Lástima que todo se termine aquí. Morirás sin habérselo dicho y sin saber si eras correspondido… terminarás sólo, triste y abandonado… los humanos son tan débiles**

…

…

En verdad… hubiera sido bueno decírselo

**-Gracias…**

**-No me vengas con eso** –dijo con fastidio –**Te lo dije por aburrimiento…** - se escuchó un puchero **–Mouh, estoy celosa: ahora entiendo por qué Allen nunca me hace caso**

**-Él no se fijaría en ti porque eres una sádica**

**-Y tú un hombre, así que estamos igual**

**-Supongo que si…**

…

…

**-¿Te habría amado?**

**-Quien sabe…**

…

En verdad… hubiera sido bueno decírselo

**-¡¡LAAVIIIIIIIII!!**

La voz hizo eco

**-¡¡LAAVIIIIIIIII!!**

Era de…

**-¡¡LAAVIIIIIIIII!!**

…

**-Jo, parece que esto no se terminará aquí** –sonrió **–Jejeje buena suerte, Bookman… y mi promesa se cumplirá: liberaré a tus amigos**

No respondió: miraba incrédulo la luz encima suyo

…

**-Quizá… ya es hora de que lo sepa**

**-Quizá…**

**-Disfruta el tiempo que te ofrecen… porque en el menor descuido te mataré y me quedaré con Allen-** sonrió **– Adiós**

**-Adiós… -**correspondió el gesto **–Road…**

**-¿Hm?**

**-¿Qué tanto viste en mi corazón?**

**-Todo**

**-¿Quiero seguir siendo un Bookman?**

**-Él te está haciendo dudar…**

**-¿Los humanos son escoria? ¿En verdad no vale la pena amarlos?**

**-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Sabes perfectamente que opino que son basura, escoria que no merece vivir**

El llamado se hacía más fuerte

**-¿En verdad… estoy tan enamorado de Allen?**

**-Como un completo idiota**

Sonrió

**-Gracias**

**-Deberías decírselo**

**-Tal vez…**

Ya era hora de hablar…

…

Nunca imaginó que Road vería tanto en su interior… pero al menos eso ayudó mucho, ¿Quién lo diría? Jamás lo hubiera creído… y volvió a sonreír: en cuento salieran del arca… en cuanto dieran un paso afuera tomaría a Walker entre sus brazos y le diría "Te amo". Se lo diría tan fuerte y claro para que no quedara duda… y se conformaría con sólo eso…

Aunque… la misma Road dijo _"- Mouh, estoy celosa: ahora entiendo por qué Allen nunca me hace caso"_… ¿acaso sería correspondido?

Quien sabe, pero…

**-¡¡LAAVIIIIIIIIII!!**

La manera en que gritaba su nombre daba muchas esperanzas…

…

En cuanto saliera…

…

En cuanto lo viera se lo diría…

…

Quizá todo terminaría bien… o mejor…

Había que intentarlo

FIN


End file.
